Second Chances
by MarineroLelouch
Summary: "Why did this happen to me?" Was all she could think about. After losing everything she ever loved,Lucy must decide what she wants to do. Upon learning there is a way to turn everything back to the way it was,Lucy decides to start a hopeless journey which would have consequences on it's own. Lucy travels back in time to save the people she loved from a terrible fate.
1. Defeat

**Second Chances **

**Part 1- Defeat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its character and content.**

* * *

Laxus raised both of his hands in the air at his sides and generated electricity between his palms. The lightning changed to the form of a massive spear composed of lightning.

**_"Rairyū Hōtengeki! (_**_**Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd !)"**_ Laxus yelled. Sending the massive spear of lightning.

Sting jumped over and released a large burst of light from his mouth.

**_"Hakuryū no Hōrī Buresu! (_**_**White Dragon's Holy Breath !)"**_Sting yelled.

Rogue followed in after. Rogue started releasing a large burst of shadows from his mouth.

**_"Eiryū no Hōkō! (Shadow Dragon's Roar! )_**Rogue yelled.

Gajeel quickly gathered and released a large amount of iron and shadows from his mouth, generating a straightforward blast.

**_"Tetsueiryū no Hōkō! (Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar!)_**Gajeel yelled.

Carla dropped Wendy next to Gajeel. Wendy formed a fast wind barrier with her arms spread out, and moved them in a counter-clockwise direction, causing the barrier to contract inwards.

**_Metsuryū Ōgi: Shōha Tenkūsen! (Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Shattering Light: Sky Drill!)_**

All five attacks headed towards the same direction,a figure appeared 20-feet in front of the attacks.

Happy dropped Natsu in line of the now,emerging five different Dragon Slayer attacks.

Natsu engulfed his one hand in lightning and the other in flames. He swinged his arms around, creating a large vortex of fire and lightning.

**_Metsuryū Ōgi Kai: Guren Bakuraijin! (_**_**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revision: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!)**_

Natsu's attack conjoined the six attacks and a colossal flash of light appeared in front of them. The target seemingly exploded and the rocks,the water and trees around them were turned into dust.

"Did that do the trick?" Laxus asked,still trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah,he should be de-" Sting started but was interrupted by the sight of a giant humanly-figure appearing in front of the explosion.

The figure swiped his right hand and the explosion,the flames and the air around it dispersed. Creating a small hurricane that caused the Dragon Slayer's to cover their eyes and faces with their hands and shoulders.

"N-No way!" Rogue muttered.

"That's impossible! We hit him with everything we've got." Wendy said.

"What's up with that monster?" Gajeel spat. Natsu clenched his burning fist.

"Damn!" He spat.

Three figures appeared behind the Dragon Slayer's.

**_"Kansō: __Kureha no Yoroi! (Requip: _****Black Wing Armor!)"** Erza yelled.**  
**

"Let's go!" Erza told the other two by her sides before jumping at a high speed.

**"_Take Over: Satan Soul!"_ **Mirajane,who was on Erza's right side yelled and transformed. She flew after Erza.

**_"Nukanu Tachi no Kata! (_****Style of the Undrawn Long Sword!)"**Kagura muttered before jumping after the other two.

Erza reached the target first. She thrusted herself back and then forward by jumping with all her might,leaving the rock she jumped from completely shattered.

Kagura jumped after Erza. Mira was flying behind them.

Mirajane held her hands together and a dark colored sphere started gathering between her palms.

_**"****Evil Explosion!"**_Mirajane yelled.

The explosion caused the monster to stagger for a second,causing it not to see the approaching Erza and Kagura.

**_"Zan no Kata! (_****Slashing Form!)"**Kagura yelled.

_**"Kureha: Gessen! (Black Wing: Moon Slash!)**_Erza yelled as they approached it.

Both of them started slashing the colossal monster. Erza from the chest to the right shoulder and Kagura from the the left shoulder to the right waist.

The monster screamed but it didn't faze it at all.

He swiped his right hand across,hitting Kagura with the back of it's hand. Kagura crashed into Erza in mid-air,sending them across 200-feet crashing to a boulder behind the Dragon Slayer's.

The monster then seemingly slapped Mirajane,sending her crushing to a little river 30-feet away from Erza and Kagura.

Five more people appeared in front of the monster.

Juvia created two columns of water, which rotate around each other and formed a helix.

Levy extended her right arm, with her index and middle fingers outstretched,she wrote something in the air.

Ren raised his hand and the ground around him shattered,and the pieces started to levitate.

Yuka extended one arm in his target's direction, the palm open and the thumb outstretched, a mass of magic appeared in front of him.

Millianna unleashed a blast of Nekōsoku Tube in a spiral motion in the direction of the target.

**____****"Water Nebula!"**Juvia sent the helix towards the monster.

_**"Solid Script: Fire!"**_Levy sent the words fire towards the enemy.

_********__**"****Aerial Shot!**_" Ren shot the shattered pieces of rock towards the target.

_************__"Hadō! (Wave!)"_ Yuka blasted the magic from his palm.

"_******Kitten Blast!"** _Millianna sent the spiral of Nekōsoku Tube towards the monster.

Five attacks drew near the monster while three other appeared behind them.

"_****__Yami no Ekurityūru: Ankoku! (**Dark Écriture: Darkness!)"**_Freed muttered.

The other two Raijinshū ( Thunder God Tribe ) members appeared on his sides.

Freed started charging dark energy around himself and shaping it into a tornado.

_**"****Darkness Breath!"**_ Freed yelled,blasting the tornado towards the monster.

All of Bickslow's dolls positioned themselves in a pentagonal pattern. A large whirlwind is produced around the formation,in the center a massive green beam is shaping.

_**"****Baryon Formation!"**_ Bickslow yelled,firing the green beam to the enemy.

Evergreen started waving her arms, releasing a torrent of energy needles made from concentrated dust.

_**"**__Yōsei Kijū: Reburahōn! (**Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!)"**_Evergreen yelled,firing the needles in the direction of the monster.

The attack's of the Raijinshūi,combined with the other five exploded in the monster's chest.

The Raijinshū close in on the five before them.

"Did it work?" Yuka asked.

The monster screamed,but not in pain but in annoyance.

"No. He didn't even stagger." Freed informed him.

Just at time,the monster started gathering magical power at the end of his mouth.

The magical power turned into a dark red orb which was getting denser and more concentrated but not getting an inch bigger.

"He's preparing to attack!" Freed yelled.

"RUN!" Evergreen yelled.

But the monster released the energy orb from it's mouth and shot it towards them.

It exploded,causing a nearby canyon to turn into rubble. All of them were thrown around in different places,like rag dolls.

"Everyone! Damn!" Natsu yelled in worry and frustration.

"N-No way." Lisanna muttered before coughing. She was already too exhausted and wounded.

"Nothing we do works." Sherry whispered. Her right arm was broken and she could no longer fight.

_**"Memory-Make:**** Moyuru Daichi no Gō! (****Memory-Make: Karma of the Burning Land!)**_ Rufus softly said. Creating a volcanic fire and shooting it towards the monster.

_******"**__Raijin no Kaden Ryūshi Hō! (**Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon!)**_ Orga yelled,releasing concentrated Black Lightning from his forearms.

_********__****__"Meidō Fugaku! (**Rumbling Mt. Fuji!)"**_ Jura yelled. An immense release of magic power surged from the ground in front of him and under the monster.

The three different types of attack hit the monster one after another. Rufus's lava,Orga's black lightning and Jura's destructive magic release.

The monster's surroundings explode and the monster takes a step back,screaming.

After that,the monster stops moving for a second. Only to scream louder than before.

"He's not hurt. He's just angry." The highly wounded Gildarts spat.

"Yeah." The Fairy Tail Master,Makarov agrees. He's pretty beaten up too.

Jura comes to their side while Rufus and Orga join the Dragon Slayer's.

"That didn't faze him at all." Jura said. His voice is shaking.

"What should we do,Master?" Gildarts asked.

Makarov didn't answer.

"Should we retreat?" Gildarts asked again.

"For how long? Onibus and Shirotsume are already destroyed. Hargeon is a total ghost town. If we let this thing pass through here,it will wreak havoc all throughout Fiore and maybe the world." Makarov explained.

"Makarov-dono is right. We must find a way to stop it here." Jura agreed.

"But how? Even our guild's two great spells:The Fairy Glitter and Fairy Law didn't work!" Gildarts explained before coughing up more blood.

"Gather everyone! We will attack together,with everything we've got!" Makarov yelled.

The monster was colossal,and it didn't possessed any wings so it took time for it to move.

In a few minutes,everybody gathered in a giant boulder in a circular fashion.

From Fairy Tail;Natsu,Lucy,Erza,Happy,Gajeel,Juvia,Wendy,Carl a,Mirajane,Lisanna,Elfman,Laxus,Freed,Bickslow,Eve rgreen,Levy,Cana and Gildarts. Gray was nowhere around.

From Lamia Scale;Jura,Lyon,Sherry,Yuka and Chelia.

From Blue Pegasus;Ichiya,Hibiki,Ren and Eve.

From Sabertooth;Sting,Rogue,Orga,Rufus and Yukino.

Makarov started talking.

"My friends,my comrades! My children." Makarov called out,sadness in his voice.

"Our situation right now is pretty hopeless. We are facing an enemy like of which we have never seen before. That thing already destroyed neighboring towns in less than a day. And now it has set it's eyes on here! On Magnolia! I know all of you are tired,afraid and facing despair. But if we don't stop that thing,it will cause only further destruction. And as the Alliance Of Guilds,we have sworn to protect the people! We won't let that bastard have the final laugh." Makarov yelled.

"Even if we were to die today. Let's die fighting. Because everybody will die someday,including you and everyone around you. But we will fight to our last breath because the spirit to never give up,the spirit to never stop trying! That's what being a mage is all about!" Makarov yelled and made the famous Fairy Tail hand sign,raising his hand high.

"YEAH!" Everybody yelled and raised their hands and made the sign,including those outside Fairy Tail.

"Huh? MASTER!" Cana yelled,realizing the monster was gathering the same dark red orb but five times bigger around his mouth.

Everybody turned back and watched in horror as the orb expanded and retracted again before the monster prepared to attack.

Something came out of the water under the monster.

A gigantic lance out of ice surfaced and stabbed the monster in the chin,causing the blast from the mouth to go to open air.

_**"****Ice-Make: Gungnir!"**_Gray yelled. Emerging from the water.

He bounced back a few times and reached the others.

"What the hell are you doing,you idiots!" Gray yelled.

"You're right,we should've been more careful. Everybody get ready." Makarov said as the monster grabbed the giant war lance and smashed it to pieces with a dark ray beam from it's right hand.

"You bastards!" Laxus yelled towards the rest,taking command.

"Muster up everything you got and get ready to use your strongest attack!" Laxus ordered.

"Yeah. We will never give up!" Lucy yelled.

Everybody nodded and concentrated their magical power.

"One last attack that will decide our fate." Mirajane spoke softly.

"Let's give it everything we've got,everyone." Lisanna said.

"Aye,sir!" Happy yelled,raising his tiny fist.

Everybody prepared as the monster drew near.

Natsu was the first to react,even though all of them reacted nearly the same time.

"**_Metsuryū Ōgi: __Guren Bakuenjin! (_****Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: ****Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!)** Natsu created a torrent of flames and shot it towards the enemy in a circular fashion.

"Loke,I'm counting on you!" Lucy yelled,drawing the key of the Lion.

"Yeah!" Loke yelled.

_**"****Regulus Impact!"**_A giant lion's face,clad in light shot out from Loke's palm.

_**"****Ice-Make: Ice Cannon!"** _Gray created a cannon made of ice and shot a concentrated ice-ball towards the monster.

"_********__Kansō: __****__Myōjō no Yoroi (Requip: **Morning Star Armor)"**_ Erza requipped again.

"_******Photon Slicer!" **_ Erza pointed the twin swords towards the monster and shot a large blast towards it.

_**"Take Over: Beast Soul! Man!"**_Elfman picked up a giant rock threw it towards the monster.

_**"**__Tetsueiryū no Hōkō! (**Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar!)" **_Gajeel gathered and released a large amount of iron and shadows from his mouth.

_**"****Water Jigsaw!"**_Juvia fired a jigsaw spinning at a high rate made of water.

**_"Tenryū no Hōkō! (_****Sky Dragon's Roar!)" **Wendy breathed a hurricane-like blast at her target.

_**"****Baryon Formation!"**_ Bickslow yelled,firing a green beam to the enemy.

_**"****Darkness Breath!"**_ Freed yelled,blasting a tornado consisting of dark energy towards the monster.

_**"**__Yōsei Kijū: Reburahōn! (**Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!)"**_Evergreen yelled,firing yellow energy needles.

**_"Rairyū Hōtengeki! (_**_**Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd !)"**_ Laxus yelled. Sending a massive spear of lightning to the monster.

**"Ice-Make: Dragonfly!" **Lyon yelled. Dragonfly made of ice came out of the magic seal on Lyon's hand.

_**"Wood Doll!"**_Sherry called out. A giant tree picked up a boulder and threw it towards the enemy.

_****__************__"Hadō! (Wave!)"_ Yuka yelled. Blasting a magic wave through his fingertip.

_****__************__"**White Fury!"**_ Eve yelled. A snow storm attack headed towards the monster.

_**"**__Tenjin no Boreasu! (**Sky God's**__ Boreas__!)"_ Chelia yelled. Her hurricane-like breath headed towards the target.

_********__**"****Aerial Shot!**_"Ren yelled. He sent any kind of rubble and shattered rock around him towards the monster.

_**"****Power Perfume! Men!"**_Ichiya softly said as he grew in size and picked up a tree from it's root and threw it to the monster.

"Sting!" Rogue called out.

"Yeah!" Sting approved.

Sting and Rogue combined their Dragon Slayer Magics.

"_******Unison Raid: **__Seieiryū Senga! (**Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!)"**_ Both of them yelled at the same time,releasing a large amount of shadows and white light from their fists, the Twin Dragon Slayers merge their Magic and release it as a combined burst of the light and shadows.

Cana ran towards the enemy and jumped up from a rock in front of her.

Cana gathered light around her right arm, her tattoo shining as she did so. She then proceeded to chant the incantation.

"Gather! O river of light that guides the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil!" Cana raised her hand,her tatoo shining even brighter.

_**"Fairy Glitter!"** _This prompted a large, bright halo of light to surround the target,then getting tighter around it.

Kagura was too wounded from the fighting,so she helped by increasing the gravitational pole around the monster.

_**"**__Haō Gan Sai! (**Supreme King Rock Crush!)" **_Jura rapidly moved one of his hands in the target's direction, with the palm open. This prompted many stones from the area in front of him to rapidly fly towards the opponent, encasing it in a rocky formation.

_**"****Crash Magic!"**_Gildarts raised a hand and all before him started to crumble. He directed the magic so that it would hit the monster.

All of the attacks nearly hit the target at the same time. A giant flash of light and a giant explosion soon followed. A radius of near 2 miles were getting affected.

Seeing all the devastation the attacks could have on Magnolia,Makarov decided to seal the explosion so that only the monster is effected.

"_****__Saidai Bōgyo Mahōjin: __Sanchūshin! (**Maximum Defense Seal: ****Three Pillar Gods!) " **_This prompted three ethereal pillars composed of dark seals to appear,around the giant explosion.

It started glowing even further and the flames couldn't be hold by the pillars so it looked like a smaller sun was in front of them.

As the explosion slowly started to fade,the Alliance reassembled again on the boulder.

The pillars Makarov created were collapsing,but the center was still burning.

"WE DID IT!" Natsu yelled and a mighty roar followed after. Everybody started cheering and congratulate each other.

After a moment of cheering,a scream between the flames was heard. A giant shadow formed in the middle of the flames and it raised it's right hand in half-a-second,dispersing the flames around it. The colossal monster was still alive.

Natsu dropped to his knees. Just as the monster kicked the cracked pillar in front of him,splitting it into two.

"No way. We hit it with all our power. And yet..." Natsu couldn't complete his sentence as tears filled up his eyes.

"Something like this.. No man or thing can stop it. Not even the Ishval Gods." Jura said. He was completely out of magic.

"It will keep on destroying and destroying and destroying." Gildarts spat.

"My children,I have failed you." Makarov fell to the ground.

"This thing is ten times worse than Deliora." Lyon said before Chelia hugged him in fear.

"We're no match." Kagura said.

"I-It can't end like this." Erza whispered before she fell to the ground. She picked herself up with all her might and leaned on a nearby rock.

"L-Lucy,what are we going to do?" Happy asked,pulling Lucy's skirt. Tears in his eyes.

**"I don't know." **Lucy thought before tears filled her eyes too.

"Wendy,stay close to me." Carla instructed her.

"W-Why? You can't protect me and I can't protect you." Wendy replied. She was crying.

A tear rolled from Carla's eyes too.

"I know. In my final moments,I want to be next to you." Carla explained.

Gray was gritting his teeth as hard as he could. He was hopeless.

The monster started gathering dark red magical power at the end of it's mouth again. But this time was different,it was clearly shouting something and the amount of energy gathering was much greater than before.

Everybody turned to face the monster. They knew running away was futile.

"If this is how it ends,so be it." Makarov whispered.

The take-over sisters started hugging. So did the Raijinshu,Kagura and Millianna,Lamia Scale entirely and everybody else held hands and waited for the coming attack.

They waited,the wait seemed like eternity for some.

A giant flash of red light appeared before them and after that the lights went out.

* * *

**A/N: End of first chapter. Favorite and Review,so I can determine whether or not to continue the story. R&R AND F&F !**

_******SUPPORT MY OTHER FAIRY TAIL FANFICS: Fairies Choice&Sin And Sacrifice**_


	2. Awake

**Second Chances **

**Part 2-Awake**

**A/N: Review&Favorite if you want the story to continue :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its character and content.**

* * *

She was hurt,she could feel it.

She was awake,but didn't have the strength to move even one of her eyelids. She didn't possessed the power to open her eyes,let alone stand up.

The last thing Lucy remembered before losing her consciousness was the giant flash of dark red in front of her.

After a while of thinking about the giant red flash and the explosion,it all started coming back to her.

**"No way! Everyone!" **She thought before sadness filled her. She didn't know if anybody had survived. In fact she wasn't sure she herself was alive either.

**"I have to get up. I have to make sure everybody is okay." **Lucy decided and mustered up what strength she had left,but to no avail.

She was too beaten down and wounded. She had never felt this desperate and weak before. Sure there were times in the past where she took a beating. During the Phantom Lord's attack,she was beaten pretty badly by Gajeel and once again by the weirdo Kain Hikaru during the S-Class trials. But both of them felt like a bee sting compared to this.

**"I can't give in now! I have to make sure they're okay. My friends,my family. Erza,Natsu,Gray,Happy,Wendy,Carla,Levy-chan,Juvia, Gajeel,Master,Mira,Lisanna,Elfman,Freed,Bickslow,E vergreen,Laxus... Everyone at Fairy Tail and the Alliance. The Trimens,Millianna and Kagura,Jura-san,Sting,Rogue and Yukino,Sherry,Chelia,Lyon... Even Ichiya. Almost everybody she had cared for was out there. She needed to find them and make sure... They were alive."** Lucy decided to give it all she's got.

She moaned and groaned and suffered. But was able to lift her back from the ground and open her right eye for a brief second. The air was dusty and dense. She realized even if she did open her eyes she couldn't see a thing.

The pain on her chest grew much more and she realized that she had a punctured lung. The pain doubled when she rolled over. She finally gave in and let herself to the ground. She collapsed and fell unconscious.

She awoke again after a while and fell unconscious again.

She woke up again and felt a burning sensation through her chest. She knew she was dying. Even though her eyes were closed she could feel a bright,warm light ahead of her.

**"Is this dying? It's not so bad." **Lucy decided and let herself be wrapped up by the light. And the light indeed formed around her body and lifted her from the ground and they started flying.

At mid-air,Lucy felt lifeless and exhausted. She fell unconscious again.

She awoke several hours later.

But the pain in her chest was gone. And she was able to open her eyes now.

She looked at her own chest. Her chest and breasts were bandaged. Her face had some bandaging too. Her right hand and left leg was covered also.

Somebody had brought her here and attended to her wounds. She didn't know how long was she unconscious but remembered the last time she was awake to be during the day but it was midnight now.

She gathered her strength and got up. She was limping but still,it was a huge improvement to her previous state.

She realized she was in a village. There were tents and blown out torches all around her. If there were people here,they were sleeping. She started walking and wondered.

**"What is this place? How did I get here? Did somebody from the guild brought me here so I could get treated? "**There were so many questions in her mind.

She heard a voice behind her and turned around almost instantly.

She realized she was looking at a small girl. She had short black hair and was wearing a short furry skirt which seemed traditional.

"Oh,you're awake? It's good,cause you were asleep for a long time." The girl explained. Her accent was pretty different. Lucy realized she was no longer in Magnolia.

"H-How long was I out?" Lucy asked.

"About two weeks." The girl explained.

**"Two weeks!"**Lucy thought in terror.

She managed to stay calm.

"Did somebody from Fairy Tail brought me here?" She asked again.

"No. You were from Fairy Tail?" The girl asked.

Lucy grew sadder. She had hoped somebody from her guild was also here.

But something came to her mind.

"Didn't you see my guild mark?" Lucy asked.

"There was something like that on your right hand. But it was terribly burnt." She said.

This made Lucy brake down.

She opened the bandage and cried as she saw her burnt hand,it was twisted and her pink mark was almost completely destroyed.

The girl comforted her and patted her back until she finally calmed down a bit.

"H-How did you find me?" Lucy asked. She assumed that with the effect of the blast,she had separated from her friends.

"We didn't. A man brought you here." The girl answered.

"Who?" Lucy asked again.

"I don't know. We didn't see his face. He was wearing a hood. He asked us to take care of you. And then he flew away,with magic." The girl explained.

**"Magic?"** Lucy thought as a kindle of hope lit on her heart. It could have been someone from the Alliance or even better,Fairy Tail.

"Do you know where he went?" Lucy asked,hoping she would say yes.

"No." The girl answered with an apologetic face.

"But one of our own said that somebody was staying in a nearby cave. He saw a fire during the middle of the night." The girl explained.

Lucy wasn't gonna let this go.

"Show me the cave." She said. The girl made a gesture,telling Lucy to follow her lead.

After a few minutes of walking,Lucy and The girl reached a cave. And there was indeed a fire.

"Thanks. You can go back. Although I hope it's somebody from my guild,It can be somebody else either. I don't want to put you in any danger." Lucy said.

"Nonsense. You have been entrusted to us. The laws of hospitality are absolute in our clan. It is my job to watch out for you." The girl declined her offer.

"Thank you very much." Lucy said before she reached the entrance of the cave. The fire could be seen directly now. They closed in carefully and saw a silhouette in front of the fires.

The light of the fire was blocking Lucy's view but it was obvious it was a male.

Lucy took another step and the figures head,which was looking into the fires was visible now.

**"Blue hair?"** Lucy thought as the figure turned around.

**"No way!"** Lucy thought as she confronted the man.

"J-Jellal?" Lucy asked.

Jellal gave her a slight smile.

"I'm glad you're all right Lucy." Jellal said,he spoke softly. He seemed tired to Lucy.

"W-what are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I'm the one who brought you here." Jellal answered.

"It was you?" Lucy asked and Jellal gave a slight nod.

"What about the others? Have you seen the others?" Lucy asked in a hurry.

Jellal turned away and started looking at the fire again.

This scared Lucy.

"J-Jellal? Where's everybody else?" Lucy asked,but was afraid to hear the answer.

"There is nobody else. They're all gone." Jellal answered as a piece of tear rolled and fell from his face.

Lucy was shocked. She fell on her knees and started crying. She screamed as loud as she could,much to the surprise of the girl from the village.

**"Then why am I alive?" **She thought to herself.

* * *

**A/N: If you ask why did I kill everybody and let Lucy live,there is an answer. But I'm saving it for the end. Sorry :D**

**NEXT TIME ON SECOND CHANCES,PART 3: Despair**

**__********SUPPORT MY OTHER FAIRY TAIL FANFICS: Fairies Choice,Sin And Sacrifice & Divide And Conquer**


End file.
